My Immortal
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Danny's dead.  But hey, if other ghosts can come out of the ghost portal, why can't he?  And what does he have to say to Sam? DxS Rated for safety


Ack! Don't hurt me! Alexis hates me for writing this! jk, but seriously, I was depressed when I made this! I think...anyway, here's the song: http:// youtube . com /watch? vYxQ rPXPSVhQ

It's a really good song! Listen while reading, it'll make it sadder! Anyway, uh...I shouldn't really say enjoy, should I? I guess you could call it a Danny Phantom cancellation fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Tears ran down her cheeks as Tucker comforted her. She sobbed wholeheartedly.

"W-Why, Tucker? Why...why did he have to go?" She whispered. His face could not get out of her mind. She had held him in her arms as he'd died slowly. She'd never gotten to tell him how she felt about him. Worse--they didn't even say goodbye. A piece of her soul was missing from her body, and she could never regain it.

"Sh...there's nothing we could have done." Tucker soothed her, tears springing to his own eyes as well.

"Yes, there was! And I was just being selfish! I wanted to be there when he died! If I hadn't been so stupid, we could have gotten him to a hospital!" Sam wailed. She could hear her parents downstairs crying quietly. Today was a dark day. Danny Fenton/Phantom, at age 14, was dead.

"No. There wouldn't have been enough time anyway. At least you made him happy in his death. You can thank yourself for that. If he had died in a hospital, he would have died with no one." Tucker said softly, his cheeks and chin now salty and tear-stained.

Sam couldn't think of anything but how he died. It had been a few days since the funeral, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. His face etched in pain. It hurt so bad to think about it, but it wouldn't stop running through her mind.

"_Danny! No!" Sam screamed. She ran over to the sidewalk that he had been crushed into. It was a brightly lit night, and they were far from town. The ghost that had hurt Danny so badly chuckled nastily and flew off to reek havoc elsewhere. _

"_Danny!" Sam cried. She picked him up in her arms as she kneeled on the sidewalk. The moon shown brightly and the sky was velvety, with not a star in the sky. Tears ran down her cheeks and fell onto his face as she saw his condition. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and a nasty gash right where his D emblem had been. It was bleeding uncontrollably, creating a bloody puddle right below him. _

"_No...Danny, please don't go..." She sobbed. He moaned in pain, and his breathing became ragged. His eyes fluttered open for just a moment. He whispered, _

"_Sam..." And then he fell silent. His eyes fell closed once again. _

"_No! Danny! Hold on! Please! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Sam said softly. His pulse slowed down. Her eyes widened, Sam screamed, _

"_Danny! Please! Don't...go..." She choked on the last two words. Her tears continued splattering against his cold, unmoving body. He heaved a great sigh, and then--he was gone. _

_The next thing she knew, Sam was at his funeral. She was covered in so much black that no one could tell who she was until she went up to his casket and placed a rose with a turquoise ring wrapped around it. A note was attached to it. She hoped he could somehow read it. She sobbed so heavily that she was shaking when they lowered to coffin into the ground. The last thing she said before his peaceful body disappeared was, "I love you, Danny." _

"Sam?" Tucker asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" She asked, sniffing.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"When I think about it, Tucker, no. But I'll just have to get over it. You can go if you want." He nodded sympathetically and slowly closed her bedroom door. When she looked out of her window and saw him sadly walking down the street, she turned on her stereo. The song, "My Immortal" strangely came on. She mournfully sang along.

Fresh tears ran down her cheeks once more, but she ignored them. Her torn heart urged her to go on.

Sam shuddered, thinking about his death. Why did he have to die at fourteen years old? What had he ever done to fate? To destiny? To anyone? He had been the good guy. He protected the town when it was in danger, even though people distrusted him. He would get injured multiple times, and save the town, without a simple 'Thank You' in return from anyone.

When she thought about it, she never thanked him either. He heart shredded even more, realizing that. She had always taken it for granted that he could beat every ghost. She started thinking. What was his motivation to keep the town safe? He could just as easily stop fighting the ghost. Why did he still fight for unthankful people?

She sang that part quietly.

"Thank you." She said, hoping he could hear her. Suddenly, two invisible arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She choked out,

"D-Danny?" He became visible. She turned around to see his sweet face, etched with sadness and guilt. She started to cry again.

"Sam..."

She looked up. Her vision was blurred by tears.

"Danny? Is that really you?" She reached up to touch his arm--but it went right through. "You're really gone, aren't you?" She eventually got out.

"I'm so sorry." Danny said softly.

"For what?" Sam asked, incredulous. Sorry? He had died trying to save his town.

"For leaving you in this position. The town is unprotected, and you're in danger."

Tears silently slid down her cheeks. Danny tried to wipe them away with his thumb, but hand went right through her cheek.

"Please don't be sorry." Sam whispered.

"And you didn't need to thank me. For anything." Danny choked out. He had started to cry as well. Sam looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Yes I do. I never thanked you at all for saving all those people. Especially me. Why did you do it?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't understand. I just had to. And I got your note. I want you to keep the ring." He said. He motioned for her to raise her hand, since he couldn't. She did, and he slipped the ring on.

"Did you find out what it was really engraved with?" He asked, hopeful. Sam nodded. "Sam." She choked. He nodded.

"And thank you for the note. Even if it was just three words, I could tell...it meant more." Sam nodded that time and started to silently cry again.

"I just came to say something. I have to go back to the ghost zone before I completely disappear." Sam wiped away her tears.

"What is it?"

"I love you, too."

And with that, he faded away, waving sadly and letting silent tears fall to the floor. "Bye, Sam." He said softly, and then he was gone. Sam buried her face in her hands.

"You still have me, Danny. I'll never love anyone else."

As if right on cue, a heavy rain poured down outside, signaling the death of Danny Fenton/Phantom, a good friend, student, brother, son, and protector.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Aw, so sad. :( But hey, they got to say what they wanted to say. Please R and R, DO NOT FLAME EVEN IF YOU HATE IT BECAUSE DANNY DIES! Anyway, bye!


End file.
